When I Met Blue Girl
by Alien Emerald
Summary: Sequal to Blue Girl. The story Blue Girl in Richard’s Point of View: Then I saw her sitting there, alone and afraid, her emerald eyes pooling with tears that refused to fall. That’s when I knew her as Blue Girl: the girl who stole my heart. RobStar.
1. Seeing Her

**When I Met Blue Girl**

**The story Blue Girl in Richard's POV: Then I saw her sitting there, alone and scared, her emerald eyes pooling with tears. That's when I knew her as Blue Girl: the girl who stole my heart.**

**Oooh! I'm proud of myself; I actually didn't have a suckish summary!! Yay! **

**Thanks to all of you who pushed me to go further: ****kjesStar****, ****raeXXstarry****, ****Brazilian Star****, whitexgodess, ****slowtimedancer****, cutie101 (my first flame), ****cartoonfire****, ****Edwardjustproposed****, ****robinxstarfire93**** (who gave me the idea to do a story in Richard's POV), ****fionagurls1301****, and ****katara12171****. **

**There won't be very many chapters in the story, just so you know.**

**Read and review!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

I hated the cold. The coast always seemed to be cold, and it bugged me to no end. I was used to sunny, bright, warm weather. Where the warmth made you shiver with pleasure, and the sun beat down on every inch of your body. Where you could swim all year round, and never once would you be cold.

Not here.

I had moved here yesterday from Gotham. My 'father,' Bruce Wayne, had received a job offer here, in Jump City. So, of course, nothing else mattered to him but huis new job. He didn't care that I had a million friends back in Gotham, or that I was about to receive a swimming scholarship.

He just wanted his new job. His new job that paid better.

Pffft. Like he needs more money….

So here I was, walking to my new school in the freezing cold. I could almost guarantee a flock of people crowding around the new student (me), prodding and questioning with no mercy. Not only had Bruce decided to transfer me to a new school, but he had decided to transfer me in _the middle _of the semester. Leave it to him to ruin everything for me….

I walked up to the gate of the school, staring wide-eyed at the abnormally large building. This place was _huge! _I had imagined it as a dainty little private school, the kind where nerds and jocks seem to get along just fine. But in here…in here, things would be _way _different.

I took a deep breath, and walked past the hordes of students standing at the gate. I figured I was early, something I had tried to avoid. But I walked up to the front door of the school anyway, opening it to find myself in a long, bright hallway. Lockers lined the walls, and more groups of kids crowded the hallway. I pushed past them, trying to find a place that looked like an office….

"Hey, handsome," a voice from behind me said. I turned around the face a short brunette with big, hazel eyes. "You new here?"

"Uh," I began, gaping at her like a fish, "I guess so."

"Well then, let me show you—" She was cut off by another girl ramming into her, knocking her onto the floor. The brunette looked up to see the person who pushed her, and quickly scampered away.

"Sorry 'bout her," the girl said. She had a dainty little body, her clothes clinging tight to her skinny form. She had bleach blonde hair with big, icy blue eyes. Her eyes were glistening as she looked me over, determined on having me. Her gaze did not waver as she began to playfully flirt with me. But mine did. "She's just a silly kid."

I didn't respond.

"So, you're new here, huh?" she asked, inching closer to me, playing with my shirt. Sure, she was attractive, but a little too forward for my taste. She didn't let me answer her question. "My name's Kitten Moth, and I'll be happy to show you around."

"Uh…." I didn't want a clingy prep following me around all day. I'd rather find my way on my own. "Richard Grayson."

"Richard! I love that name!" she said, her shrill voice squeaking as she bounced up and down, clapping her hands. "I'll call you Dick."

Figures….

"I, uh, need to get to the office," I said, pointing every which-way, demonstrating my confusion. She was about to grab my arm and lead me somewhere, when a hand pulled her backwards.

"Mr. Mod is looking for you, Kitten," a guy said. I looked up to meet the eyes of my savior. He was tall, about 6 2'', and had deep chocolate skin. He had big brown eyes that made you like him at first glance. Kitten huffed and walked down the hall.

"Sorry 'bout her," he said. I laughed. He held out his hand for me to shake. "Victor Stone."

I gladly took it, grateful to have met someone who I could talk to. "Richard Grayson."

"Oh, hey!" he said, smiling widely. "You're that new kid everyone was talking about! The heir to Wayne Enterprises!"

I grimaced. "Yeah, that's me."

"Awesome, man!" he said, giving me a pat on the back while leading me down the hall. "I'll show you around!"

"Thanks," I said, "I really didn't want to be dragged around by Kitten."

"No one does, man," he said. I laughed again.

He led me to the office so I could get my schedule, and he said we had three classes together. He also said that another one of his friends had the rest of my classes with me, so he went to go find him. I waited patiently in the hall, leaning coolly against the locker.

Then I saw her, and just about fell over.

She had long crimson hair that fell neatly down to her waist, and I stopped breathing when I imagined how soft it was. She had big emerald eyes that were unlike any I've ever seen. She had orange skin that was absolutely flawless, and a perfect body to go with it.

I looked her over again, and nearly moaned. She wasn't like any girl I'd ever seen. She didn't wear tight, skimpy clothes like everyone else. She wore a baggy grey sweatshirt with dark jeans that were too big on her tiny legs. Her head was covered with a grey baseball cap, and her eyes were staring at the floor while she walked down the hall. She was hugging her books against her chest, avoiding all eye-contact.

There was another girl walking next to her, and she seemed just as quiet. She was looking up and walking with confidence, but she didn't look too friendly. She was wearing all black, and hardly any skin was showing. She had black hair and violet eyes with pale skin.

I couldn't remember how to breathe.

"Hey, Richard!" a voice called. A hand began waving wildly in front of my face, and I had to blink a few times before coming out of my trance to face Victor.

Before he could say another word, I gestured to the girl and asked, "Who is she?"

My voice must have sounded urgent, because he looked questioningly at me, then looked where I was pointing. He was about to say something, but another shrill voice spoke instead.

"That's my girlfriend!!" he cried. I looked down at the undersized guy who had just spoken. He had spiky blonde hair with tan skin and forest green eyes. He was extremely small for his age, and he seemed to be attempting to look bigger with the baggy clothes he was wearing.

I registered what he said, and nearly fell over. Again. "She's you girlfriend?!"

Victor laughed a big burly laugh, and the other boy just frowned at him. "He meant Kory, Gar!"

"Oh," 'Gar' blushed, and looked down at the floor. "No, she's not my girlfriend. But the goth is!"

I breathed a sigh of relief, and stared at Victor for an explanation for who she was.

"Kory, the red-head, is an outcast." The way he said it was so cruel it almost made me whimper. An _outcast. _"Every girl in the school makes fun of her for the way she acts and dresses. Most of them just envy her, though. She speaks to no one except for Rachel, the goth, and no one knows why she is the way she is."

Poor Kory. I bet she hadn't even done anything wrong. I didn't want to ask anything else, so I just held out my hand to Gar.

"I'm Richard," I said, watching as he smiled a toothy smile and shook my hand.

"I'm Garfield!" he said happily.

I smiled back at him, and we all began walking down the hall towards our first class. Before we went into the room, I looked back over my shoulder to see if she was there.

She was.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sorry about the crappy chapter. The beginning was good, but it got kinda rushed at the end. **

**I'll be updating soon!**

**Review!**

**-Alien**


	2. Meeting Her

Yay

**Yay! I'm so glad you guys like this story! Thanks to all my supporters: Eve Royal (the famous author reviewed MY story! EEP!!), SoccerChickaCatia, Aquafire1028, slowtimedancer, XxNightfirexX, whitexgodess, cartoonfire, katara1217, and fionagurls1301.**

**GASP! That's a lot!!**

**Be sure to read the important message at the end!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

For the rest of the day, I did everything in my power to find her. She had no classes with me, as far as I knew, and I only saw her occasionally in the halls. Just by existing, she had me hooked on her like a drug.

Every period, at least four girls would try to hit on me. I had absolutely no interest in them, and they knew it. But they still tried.

Even through my obsession, I still managed to learn a few things about my new friends. I found out that Garfield was a vegetarian nutcase, and wanted to be a vet when he grew up. His parents were always away on business, so he stayed with his uncle in Jump. Victor, the rebuttal of Garfield, was a ravenous carnivore. His mom had died when he was young, and he lived with his dad, the scientist. He wanted to be a mechanic when he graduated, and his prized possession was his car. Which I must say, was pretty cool.

I learned a few more things about Kory, too. She had lived in Jump since she was 8 years old, and had probably attended the same school since kindergarten. Her parents and sister had died in a fire when she was 6, and she had been in an adoption agency for 2 years. The president of the famous Wilson Industries had adopted her, and she'd lived with him ever since.

But I still never knew why she was an outcast.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lunch

Unfortunately, Victor and Garfield didn't have lunch with me. It was the only period I was alone. Their bickering tended to get on my nerves, so I was happy to have it quiet for once.

Once the bell rang, I got out the door as fast as I could. I walked down the hall towards the cafeteria, thankful that no one was staring anymore. It seemed the new kid was only the talk of the school until he decided on whom to be friends with. Though, the girls couldn't take a hint.

The big cafeteria was already jumbled with students, most already filling the tables. I decided against getting food, due to the warning both Vic and Gar had given me. I just sat down quietly on an empty bench, enjoying the somewhat calming clutter.

My breath hitched in my throat when I saw an auburn tress of hair sway through the crowd. I looked frantically around the cafeteria, hoping desperately to find her.

My stomach flipped and my heart stopped when I saw her sitting at a table in the corner of the cafeteria. She had a sandwich in her hands, and a paper bag in front of her. She was completely alone, and she didn't seem to mind it. Her emerald eyes glistened under her long lashes, looking pure and innocent. I debated on whether to go and sit with her.

My feet seemed to move anyways.

My ears were ringing and my mind was screaming at me, but I didn't dare turn around. My heart thudded in my chest and my stomach lurched nervously, but I kept moving forward. My eyes scanned her table, and my feet came to a halt.

Kitten Moth and the preppy brunette stood at the front of her table, their mouths moving in unison and hatred. I wanted to shove them up against a wall, because I knew they were saying something cruel to Kory. Kitten's hand snatched Kory's sandwich from her, and my feet began moving again. Faster.

Kory took every cruel word they said, every evil thing they did without complaint. Her eyes weren't glistening with tears, neither was her face twisted in pain. She just stared at them, her hands on the table, her eyes gloomy and ominous.

I wanted to _kill _them.

My feet finally came to a stop at her table, after what seemed like hours of walking. It took all of my willpower not to snatch the sandwich and punch their faces. So, with my fist clenched, I grabbed the sandwich from behind Kitten, and handed it back to Kory. God, was she beautiful….

"Richy-poo!" Kitten screeched. "Why did you give the freak back her lunch?!"

Every inch of my body was aching to strangle her tiny throat. I would make sure she _never _said anything like that to Kory again. But, instead, I settled on an insult, "'Cause she doesn't deserve to be horded by sluts."

Kitten screeched, stomping her foot on the ground. A smile crept along my face, and I looked back at Kory. She was speechless, her mouth open and gaping at me. I was pretty sure no one had ever saved her from such things before. My smile widened, and I took in her features as she continued to gawk.

Her emerald eyes were wide with surprise, and her mouth was slightly parted. Her flawless orange skin was almost glittering, like granite stone in light. Her hands were spread on the table, her long, skinny fingers spread out. She was exotic, hypnotizing, gripping, and entrancing all at once. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen, and I wanted her more than anything else on earth.

As my smile grew into a loving and caring beam, she was no longer staggered. In that simple second, she smiled back at me.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I know! This was probably one of the worst chapters ever, so I'm so sorry!! There are about two more chapters left, just so your know.**

**I know…that's my excuse for everything.**

**Right! Onto the important message! After I'm done with this story, I'm going to start a new one. Here's the summary, and maybe you guys can help me with the title:**

**Your New Sensation ****or ****Your Latest Impression ****(if you can think of a better one, let me know.)**

_**His life is controlled by drugs, sex, and violence. He can have any girl he wants, because every girl wants him. Then he meets her: the beautiful, vivacious protégé, who has no interest in his world, and no interest in him. He will do everything in his power to have her, dragging her into his world in the process. RobStar, BBRae, lil Cy/Bee.**_


	3. Learning Her

Sorry for the long wait, people

**Sorry for the long wait, people. I've been slightly busy with beta work and school. Thanks to all those who reviewed: ****Eve Royal****, ****slowtimedancer****, ****katara12171****, ****fionagurls1301****, ****kjesStar**** (I forgive you! It's alright if you don't want to read my new story. Lots of people don't like that stuff), ****whitexgodess****, ****The Real Anime Queen****, ****cartoonfire****, and Erifrats101. **

**ALL credit goes to Eve Royal for coming up with the title for my new story! Thanks to everyone who voted, you are all wonderful! But Eve suggested a few other titles, and I immediately fell in love with them. So my new story is probably going to be called 'Pulling You Under,' so keep an eye open!**

**I'll give you a sneak peak of the story at the end of this chapter.**

**R&R!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Two Weeks Later

Life sucked.

Bruce had _constantly _been on my case for staying out late. He said it interfered with my 'learning curriculum.' Leave it to him to use his vocabulary to his advantage…. I tried to ignore him most of the time, but his nagging would NOT STOP! I was getting seriously fed up with him, so I decided I might as well stay away from him for the rest of the week.

It was Monday, and school had been out for almost an hour now. I was currently strolling along the side of the street, enjoying the cool afternoon. It was sunny, so I was thrilled to be able to feel the warmth of the sun prickling on my skin. It did wonders to my stressed mind.

I stopped suddenly, my feet skidding on the sidewalk. I looked around, wondering where the sound had come from. It was…like a sob. Expecting to see someone crying behind me, I turned around to meet the person. And I stopped breathing.

That's when I saw her sitting there, alone and scared, her emerald eyes pooling with tears that refused to fall. I could hear her sniffles, her sobs, and I knew something was wrong with her. Something, something I knew nothing about, had always been wrong with her.

That's when I knew her as Blue Girl: the girl who stole my heart at first glance.

My feet moved towards her without command, and before neither of us could blink, I slipped my hand into hers. She was staring down in fear at her hand that was lying on her lap, and she was suddenly snapped out of her trance. She looked up to meet my eyes, and I stared deeply into hers.

I think I felt my lips move, in some sort of a manner that sounded like, "Hi, Kory." My mind began to function again, and I quickly said the first thing that came to my mind, "Are you alright?" I asked. Well, duh! Of course she isn't alright, stupid! She's not just crying because she was chopping onions!

She looked back down at her lap, seeming to accept my hand in hers. It didn't look like she heard what I said. But she breathed deeply, and spoke in a soft whisper, anyways, "Yes."

"You're crying." Wow. Way to state the obvious….

"I know," she says.

That was when my stupid thoughts stopped. That was when everything became clear to me, and I knew that this was nothing to be joking about. "Why are you crying?"

"It's just…," she began. I knew she didn't want to tell me, and I was pretty sure that she wasn't about to tell me the truth. But I accepted her answer anyways. "I get picked on a lot, and I'm getting sick of it."

I knew she got picked on, so I knew that wasn't a lie. But I knew it wasn't the full truth. "Is that where you get the bruises from?" I ask.

She hesitates, trying to decide what to tell me. "How did you know about my bruises?" she finally asks.

"A girl told me," I say. If she wasn't going to tell me the whole truth, I wouldn't tell her everything, either. _I _could see past the clothes she wore. I knew what she hid.

"Yeah," she says, "that's where I get them from."

"Can I make you a promise?" I ask. I never wanted her to cry again.

She looks thoughtful for a moment, and then quietly says, "Sure."

"I promise I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

She takes it all in…and crystal tears fall from her glistening eyes. I don't know why she's crying. I don't know anything right now. But it doesn't matter.

I take her and pull her against my chest, letting her sob onto my shoulder. It feels so right to have her against me, no matter the emotion shared between us. I love her, and that's all there is to it.

Her sobs turn for the worse, and she's soon weeping hysterically. Through her piercing sobs, I can hear her words, "Please, please, don't…. It's not true, it's not true. You can never save me, you can never come close. I love you, but please let go."

She struggles against me, and I try to make sense of her hysterical pleas. She escapes from my embrace, and with a tear-stained face, she runs. And I don't go after her.

Her words still ring in my ears, cutting into my mind and searing into my vision. With those words, I know the truth.

_Girls pick on her…. Girls envy her…. An outcast…. _And that was when it all clicked together. _She was in an adoption agency for two years…. The president of Wilson Industries….Slade Wilson…ever since…._

Slade Wilson. The man who killed my parents. The man who everyone thought was a hero. The man who had committed crimes that no one knew of. The man who gave Kory the bruises and cuts, the man who made her life hell.

With her words and my facts, I knew the truth about Kory Anders: the victim of rape and abuse.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Only one more chapter after this! And the next one will be super long, I promise you. **

**Here is a sneak preview of Pulling You Under, coming soon:**

_**A young man walked into a club with a girl on his arm. His blonde haired, blue eyed, toy slut. The lights flashed discordantly around the dance floor, illuminating the couples grinding and bumping against one another. The strident music boomed through the club, vibrating the floors. The man walked up to the bar, ordering two apple martinis for him and his toy. She took it happily, giving him a passionate peck on the cheek. **_

_**The two happily split apart, going to opposite sides of the club, choosing anew.**_

_(His POV.)_

_I was happily grinding with several sluts, watching as their eyes clouded over with lust. They always expected me to take them home, but none ever got it. I opened my eyes to the blinding lights, looking around at the dancing couples. My eyes dead-stopped on a crowd of men, all of which who were crowding around a girl. She was dancing with elegance and grace, and all the while being the biggest turn-on on the dance floor. My heart stopped, and blood rushed to every inch of my body. _

_It was her. The girl who rocked my world, making it crack and tumble. The girl who made me lose control whenever I saw her pretty face. The girl with the long crimson hair that moved and crackled like fire. The girl with the piercing emerald eyes that hated me with a passion. The girl who I had fallen in love with. The girl who I had transformed._

_The girl I pulled under the water of the devious life. The only girl who ever turned me down._

_And I never stopped loving her._

**That's just a preview of the last chapter in the story. It might change when I put it up. It just depends. Review please!**

**-Alien**


	4. Saving Her

This is the last chapter

**This is the last chapter! HUGE thanks to all the people who supported me through thick and thin: ****katara12171****, ****Eve Royal****, ****erifrats101**** (a lovely long review, my fav. Oh, and I know I was a bit quick with the whole 'I love you' thing. But it's love at first sight, come on!), ****writing4eva****, ****cartoonfire****, punk-rock-chick, kjesStar, and whitexgodess.**

**Something about this story irks me a little… I have no idea why, though….**

**OK! So, I have started writing the first chapter of Pulling You Under, and I will need to complete at least half of the story until I post it. It's one of those stories with flashbacks and quotes that come up later, so I need to write most of it, because I'm not really good at planning ahead.**

**I NEED YOUR OPINION! I CAN'T decide if Pulling You Under should be an AU, in Richard's POV, or Kory's POV, or a little of all three. It's really hard, because I'm going to need to expose all the emotions of the characters, including what people see. It's really complicated, so please tell me what you all think.**

**Now, on with the last chapter! **

**P.S. Some of you who are reading have not read Blue Girl first. That is unacceptable! Blue Girl, for those of you who don't know, is what I wrote first, and it's this story in Kory's POV. Please go read that if you haven't already.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I didn't know where I was anymore.

My mind was numb from shock, and all I could think about was Kory. How she was beaten and raped by the very same person who murdered my parents. How no one had believed her, or even bothered to care. I wanted to rip that man in two. But right now, I couldn't do anything but wander.

I was somewhere in the deep city of Jump, wandering the city streets. It was morning, I knew that, and school had yet to begin. It was freezing cold, and for once, I didn't mind. It helped block the vivid images of my chaotic life. I didn't want to think, because nothing in my head was right anymore.

Masses of emotions flooded into my mind, and I didn't try to fight them. My incessant love for Kory remained strong even as my world began to fall to pieces. The unfathomable loathing I felt for Slade made my blood boil, and I bit my tongue in a desperate attempt to keep from smashing something. The irony of the whole situation made me want to laugh, even though tears burned in my eyes. The overflow of emotions took me under, and I had no clue where I was anymore.

And everything was empty, until I heard her scream.

I knew it was her. I didn't know how, but I did. And it snapped me out of my trance like a cracking whip, and before I could blink, I was running for her. I could see clearly now. I saw the dark ally way in front of me, the white fog creeping up all around me. Then I saw into that darkness, and everything else was forgotten.

Someone was hurting her.

Her flaming red hair was in his grip, her head pinned against a wall with blood gushing from her forehead. There was a group of guys in the corner of the ally, watching with a smirk on their face. He was whispering in her ear, and I could see the gripping panic in her emerald eyes. He was hurting her, crushing her, humiliating her. And she wasn't fighting back.

She was done. She was done with him, with the world. She had gone to another planet, waiting for this stream of terror to be over. But that was just it: it would never be over. Slade would never rest, the school would never stop, and the world would not standstill. The dread hit with unimaginable force when I realized she knew that. She was done with Slade, with the school. She was done with the world.

I ran forward as fast as my feet could carry me, ramming into him with every ounce of strength I had. He fell to the ground with ease, and I was pleased when I heard a crack. I hit punched at his face as hard as I could, and I wasn't sure if it was his nose or my hand that cracked. I felt absolutely nothing.

I was furiously beating him, straddling on top of him while making blows to his face. I was careless and violent, and I hardly noticed when three other guys knocked me off of him. I tried to fight them, but I was outnumbered. It was no use, and I knew. But I fought back anyways.

"Kory, run!" I yelled, looking back at her. She was still up against the wall in daze, and she finally realized what was going on when I yelled. She looked back at me, scared out of her mind. She immediately ran away, not once stopping to look back.

I could feel myself begin to lose consciousness. I could feel my mind being pulled into darkness, and I began to lose my vision. Then, everything went black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I found her on the edge of a cliff, staring down at the thrashing ocean. I didn't even think as I walked up to her and grabbed her hand.

She didn't even flinch at my touch. She accepted the fact that I was there, and she asked, "Why?"

To me, everything was undecided. I said, "Because you don't deserve it." I smiled slightly, a knowing smile that she didn't see.

"You can't stop it all," she says. It's stated as a fact, not an opinion. But I shake my head, and it was our unspoken rule that we were not to speak of the truth. We spoke lies, even though we both thought the truth.

"I can't stop what he does," I say. I can feel her freeze, and I pretend that she knew I knew. I pretended that this was no new revelation to her. "But I can stop you."

It's almost as if I wasn't there anymore. It was, as if, I had never been there.

I squeeze her hand to reassure her, and she finally looks up at me. Her eyes question every inch of my sanity, and I find it hard to disagree. She's scared of me, and I can tell. And I know. But I don't care.

"I love you, Kory," I say.

My face moves towards her, and I know she wants to run. She hates me, and she doesn't want to see my face ever again. But somewhere deep in my mind, somewhere sane, tells me to show her otherwise.

Then my lips touch hers like a cloud touches the sky. She stiffens, as if she had no idea what was going on when I came for her. But I press my lips against hers, and she relaxes. Her eyes flutter closed, and she kisses me back.

And I can feel again. I can feel my blood pulsing through my veins, my lips tingling with fire, my stomach fluttering with these new thoughts. I can feel every thought, sense, and movement around me. And I am sane again, because I know she loves me, too.

Then we stand there, on the edge of the cliff, staring at each other. I grab her hand, and she grabs mine, and I hold her next to me.

I held her there, and forever she will stay.

_And the rest is just a blur…._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yay! I'm done! The last part was supposed to be kind of fuzzy, because it was meant to demonstrate Richard's state of mind. He was confused and ghost-like, thinking he was going insane. So, yeah! There you go!**

**Thanks to all my wonderful supporters! Put me on author alert so you know when Pulling You Under comes out. **

**Review please!!**

**-Chloe**


End file.
